


Sometimes We Take Chances

by heartsliesnpeterick



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Pete Wentz/Mikey Way-mentioned, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick
Summary: Patrick's jealous of Pete's relationship with Mikey, Joe gives Patrick advicePatrick finds out there's only one person Pete's ever wantedor another Peterick au where Pete has a voicekink for Patrick's voice
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 4





	Sometimes We Take Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Das_verlorene_Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_verlorene_Kind/gifts).



> For Kindchen thank you so much for the discord! Hope you enjoy! (Happy Belated Holidays!)

“Joe you suck at this game.”

Joe protested as Patrick once again did laps around him in Mario Kart. If video games were a sport Patrick would be the world champion. However, Joe was tired of getting his ass kicked, he wanted to play Halo 2 with Andy.

“Hey Patrick, why aren’t you with Pete tonight?”

This was apparently the wrong question as in response Joe got smacked in-game with every weapon in Patrick’s inventory. “Peter’s busy phone sexing with his  _ precious Mikey _ and I want nothing to do with it.”

Andy had come in and looked confused as to why Patrick looked more pissy than usual despite kicking Joe’s ass in the game. “What’s going on?”

“Patrick is jealous of Pete having phone sex with Mikey in the lounge even though Pete’s only doing it to make Patrick jealous.”

“Shut up Trohman! Wait what?!”

“Patrick, you’re so dense! You’re talented with music but Pete’s totally into you.”

Patrick flushed red. “No, he’s not! It’s just an act and you can’t convince me otherwise.”

“Go back there, assert your dominance, and kiss him.”

One thing you had to understand about Patrick Stump was he loved to prove people wrong even at his own expense. So as much as he wanted to avoid Pete, he wanted to prove Joe wrong more.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this like I want to see him jacking off moaning Mikey Way’s name.”

Turns out Patrick was half right as he peeked through the small crack of the door leading to the back lounge he saw Pete’s pants were off and his boxers were down to his ankles. His phone was nowhere to be seen but in his left hand was his iPod and he had earbuds on.

His right hand was occupied pumping his cock, which Patrick was hypnotized by. His blue eyes went wide as his own hand started to palm the increasing bulge in his own jeans.

_ This is wrong I shouldn’t be watching this, I should just go to my own bunk and get off. _

“Fuck Trick, love your hands on me.” 

Patrick froze in place debating on ripping the sliding door he was peaking through off the track and pouncing on Pete. If he did that though Joe would be right and Patrick to lose. That’s it he would walk away and no one would be the wiser. Unfortunately for Patrick, his dick had other ideas. He opened the door fully and closed it after entering. Pete’s eyes were shut and he had his earbuds in so he hadn’t noticed Patrick yet. 

“Honestly who listens to music while they whack off? Pete Wentz apparently.” Deciding to be bold for a change he ripped the earbuds off and was shocked to hear his own voice. Patrick turned red and so did Pete.

“Ah Trick what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same. I mean I see what you’re doing but why the fuck are you listening to me sing while you’re doing  _ it _ ?!”

Pete knew he was caught and he also knew better than to lie to Patrick. “I always get off to your voice.”   
  
“But but you and Mikey…”   
  
“Are just friends, as are you and I but….I always wanted for us to be more.”

Patrick wanted to curse, Joe was right and he was wrong. Patrick didn’t feel anger though he felt relief, Pete wanted him as much as he wanted Pete. Ignoring his pride he crawled on top of Pete. “You want me and I want you, so let’s do something about it okay?”

It took Pete a minute to process what Patrick had said and then holy shit he was kissing Patrick Stump and despite thinking that Patrick was cinnamon, butterflies, and all things innocent, Patrick was proving the opposite. 

  
  


Later on, when they were finished with their session baby blues met wide-eyed browns. “Wow Trick, where’d you learn to kiss like that? Not to mention DO all that?”   
  
Patrick smirked. “You didn’t really think I was some blushing virgin did you?”   
  
“Well, kind off, you usually shy off.”   
  
“Having morals means nothing, you could use a few.”   
  
“Hey Trick?” Pete had snuggled into him as Patrick pulled the blanket over them. 

“What?”   
  
“Sing for me?”

“Fine but if you get another boner, I’m kicking you to the floor.”

  
  



End file.
